Time Out of Mind
by ChthonicUnraveling
Summary: Obi-Wan died at the hands of his former apprentice in A New Hope-but he woke up again, no longer dead, in no place other than the Jedi Temple on Courescant with all his memories and skills intact. Now burdened with a purpose he must traverse the world he already knows as he seeks to learn how and why the Force chose to do this to him.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first fanfic on , so I hope to get some reviews just to tell me how I'm doing. I love me some Obi bashing, and this idea is the best, so I hope you all like. Enjoy!

Disclaimer (though we really don't need, so I'm only saying it once): I dont own anything Star Wars. Dangit. Oh well.

It was just a diversion; Ben knew this. He was not meant to defeat his opponent, only delay him long enough for the children to get away. More than that, he didnt think he could strike down the man he now fought.

This had been his child, once. His son, his friend, his brother-now his enemy, his nightmare, but he couldnt deliver that final blow.

Tears stung his eyes.

A boy-Young man, he reminded himself-cried out his name, and he knew that it was time. Ben turned solemn more-grey-than-blue eyes to the ones he knew hid behind the mask.

 _"I loved you!"_

A step back, and the tears would not fall.

 _"You were my brother, Anakin!"_

He sensed the confusion, saw the hesitation as he raised his 'saber in a final salute.

 _"I HATE YOU!"_

Ben touched the bond he had protected, hidden, scorned, and treasured these past years, a soft caress that allowed him a final goodbye.

 _I forgive you, my Anakin._

The ruby blade swung, and even as pain flashed at the contact it was swept away in the peaceful acceptance of his fate. No pain, no fear, only serenity as the darkness stole over him, and the FOrce welcomed him home.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! So, originally I wasn't going to post this next one so soon, but I just looked and I have the next 6 chapters already written. It takes me a little while to write each chapter, so usually I'll be going with a chapter-per-week update schedule-unless I get lots of reviews (good or bad, I take both) and then I might post early. Also, I would like a beta reader for this, so if anyone is interested please PM me before next Sunday so that we can the ball rolling. Again, if you notice any mistakes in grammar or spelling _please_ tell me; I will never get better if my mistakes are never noticed. Enjoy!

* * *

His eyes blinked open to a blurry, brown blob hovering over him. Frowning in confusion he blinked again, and this time the blob solidified into the familiar countenance of Master Mace Windu.

 _That makes sense_ , he thought absently. _We are both dead after all. This must be the Force...?_ No, that didn't seem right. The Force was- was unity, wasn't it? Not a physical, tangible place to go after death-

"Padawan Kenobi? Can you hear me?"

He nodded then hissed through clenched teeth as pain shot through his head.

"Easy, Obi-Wan. Your master is fetching a Healer." Mace helped him sit up, Obi-Wan tentively exploring the bump on the back of his head with one hand, his mind fuzzing from the pain.

"What happened?"

"You fell, is what happened. All that grace your master crows about to me, and you collapse to the ground without an ounce of it." The corner of his mouth quirked. "Gave us both quite a scare."

Obi winced. "My apologies." He pulled his hand forward but stopped as his fingers encountered a-a rope of some kind dangling from his head. A moment later his racing thoughts caught up to him, and he tugged on the foreign object before following its length to its base at his skull. From there he ran his hand over his head, feeling the short-cropped hair spiked at the top, and the nerf tail at the back. When he was done his fingers timidly fiddled with the rope again; it hung to just above his shoulder. _That isn't a rope,_ he thought in shock. _It's my Padawan braid._

With this knowledge he gazed around himself with new eyes. There was Mace, who gazed at him with worried-and confused-brown eyes, and beyond him-

Obi-Wan felt the overwhelming urge to cry. He was on the floor of the East Training Salle, beside Mace Windu, inside the Jedi Temple of Courescant.

How? Was this some cruel joke? Had Vadar really not killed him and instead taken him captive? No, he had felt the embrace of the Force. The Force- He almost frantically reached out for it with his mind, nearly sighing in relief when it answered his call as easily as it ever had, brushing against his mind soothingly, ringing with the affirmation that yes, this was what it wanted-that this was real.

"Obi-Wan?"

He looked up at Mace, features carefully composed, barriers firmly in place. "Master Windu?"

The Council member frowned slightly and seemed about to say something when the door behind him burst open to reveal a Healer- _Master Ha'ak Tar,_ he remembered-and Gui-Gon Jinn.

Again Obi-Wan froze.

It made sense, he supposed, that his master should be here, after all he'd only ever had Qui-Gon as his master, but to see him alive and-well, not running because Jedi don't run- "striding purposefully" towards him with blatant worry etched on his features... He was so filled with warmth and joy it threatened to overwhelm him.

"Obi-Wan!" the older called upon seeing him upright. "Are you alright?"

"As rain, Master," he replied, the response and title falling so easily from his lips he nearly cried.

Qui-Gon and Healer Tar knelt down beside him, Tar next to Mace, and his master placed a hand on his leg. "Are you sure? You took quite a fall, padawan, and hit your head rather hard."

 _My biggest problem is I don't know how I got here_. "I will be, anyway."

Healer Tar snorted disbelievingly. "How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked.

"Um...All three?"

"Good. Who is the current chancellor?"

That took a moment. "Vallorum." _That's right; Palpatine won't be introduced until right before Naboo..._

"What is the current date?"

At this Obi-Wan stared. He had no idea. The full implications of his situation hit him right then: he had just time travelled. The Force had sent him back in time, in full posession of his memories and knowledge. He had no idea how old he was anymore. He could change things knowing what he knew. He could save Anakin. He could save _Qui-Gon._

But first this. Quickly he scanned his memories for when this might be and came up with nothing-until he stumbled across the dormant Pair bonds with his best friends (who had all died long ago-in the future), his active Master-Padawan bond with Qui-Gon and the dormant ones with both Anakin and Yoda. Yoda. Yoda would know what to do. Hell, he might even know what was _happening_.

Obi-Wan blinked, suddenly focusing back on the three men waiting with varying levels of anxiety for his answer. "I-Can I-" he stammered, his voice suddenly sounding very small and young; he didn't care. "I need to speak with Master Yoda." Immediately.

Qui-Gon's frown deepened. "Another vision?"

Sure, that would work. "Yes, Master. I feel it is-urgent."

Mace turned to his maverick friend with a raised eyebrow. "You never told me Padawan Kenobi had visions."

Said maverick grimaced. "It has not been much of a problem until recently, Mace. Since his 15th Life Day the visions have grown in both frequency and intensity; Yoda has been helping him through it."

Mace nodded. "Very well. I can walk you to his quarters, Kenobi, as I was to be on my way there soon anyway."

He nodded and accepted the hand up from his master, swaying slightly until a covert Force healing took the bump, the dizziness, nausea, and all other symptoms from his fall away. Obi-Wan followed behind the two masters leaving Healer Tar to make his way back to the Healers Ward on his own after reassuring the healer that he was just fine, thanks.

This was going to be a _long_ day.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my gosh, guys, I'm so sorry! I was looking over what I'd already posted and realized that I had accidentally posted the wrong chapter! That being said, I realized that I also forgot to mention that this story is in fact inspired by other wonderful works. The Re-Entry series by flamethrower on Archive of Our Own, The Silent Song by Eirian Erisdar here on , and another one that I currently cannot remember the name of :) I will tell you when I find it again. But seriously, take a look at those stories, they are amazingly good, and I am incorporating many elements from all three into my own. Without further adieu, the _real_ Chapter 3.

He knelt before Master Yoda in silence, waiting pensively for a response. After hearing Obi-Wan's tale Yoda now sat in silence, eyes closed as he thought. Finally, he sighed.

"Strange this is." One green eye opened to study him. "A vision you are sure it is not?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Master."

Another sigh, the green eye closing, and the green master nodded. After many more long moments he opened both eyes and gazed thoughtfully at the man before him. "Heard of this before I have not, yet feel, I do, the will of the Force it is. Know, your master does not?"

"I came straight here upon awakening, Master Yoda. I have told no one else." And he couldn't help the sinking feeling that accompanied the knowledge that even the revered Yoda could not help.

Yoda must have seen it in his countenance for he said sternly, "Give up hope you must not. Paths to take there still are, choices for you to make." A bit more gently, "Been through much you have. Help us, here, now, that can—help _you_ can."

He narrowed his eyes. "Is it wise to change things master?"

"Here for a reason, you are," the troll reasoned. "Given you a destiny, the Force has, though your choice your Fate is. Trust the will of the Force, you must."

Obi-Wan felt desperate. "But _how_! Master Yoda, I know how everything ends! I was there for it all; I watched the world _burn_." His voice caught, and when he spoke next it was a hoarse whisper. "I was killed by my own apprentice in an attempt to restore hope."

Suddenly he felt as old as he had appeared, older, his soul heavy with loss and grief, with fear and hope and isolation. He bowed his head and shoulders to the weight of a thousand worlds, and tears fell silently down his cheeks.

A gnarled, clawed finger kindly tipped his chin up till stormy grey eyes met ancient green tempered with sympathy. "Alone, you are not, Obi-Wan. Strong, you are, a beacon in the Force. Light, you spread, along with hope. Help you, I will, to bear this burden. Qui-Gon, too, and Mace Windu. Trust us, you must, to share your burden."

"...But-But I watched you all _die_."

Another sigh, and the hand dropped. "Tell no one else, you can. Carry on, we shall, as if nothing has changed. One thing at a time choose to change, you must. But make this decision lightly, you cannot."

He nodded, wiping tears away with one hand, and sniffed. "Of course, Master. I shall not change anything can I help it."

Yoda hmphed and tapped his gimmer stick as he walked away a few paces; a clear dismissal, but also a request for peace to ponder all he had learned. Obi-Wan had learned the old master's ways through necessity and recalled them now with fondness. He stood and exited the room.

Mace was waiting for him and was about to go in when he stayed him saying quietly, head tilted down, "He wishes to be alone right now. Master Yoda has asked not to be disturbed." Well, not in so many words, but Obi-Wan knew him well after so many years.

The other Jedi frowned but turned to walk beside him as he made his way slowly to his quarters— _The quarters I still share with Qui-Gon_. "You seem upset, Padawan."

Obi-Wan remembered Yoda's admission that Mace was a man who could help, so quietly, in a voice burdened with secrecy, exhaustion both mental and emotional, and a need for privacy, he told all he had told the Grand Master now to Mace who listened first with questioning inscrutability and then with pensive confusion. At the end of the tale Obi-Wan chuckled humorlessly. "And now I do not even know _when_ I am."

The master's brow was furrowed, both lingering outside the entrance to the younger's quarters with his master, silence resting heavily over them. Eventually he looked back up at the shorter male. "I will discuss this with Yoda. Until then you should keep your head down, try to re-orient yourself, re-familiarize yourself with everything as I imagine this cannot be easy on you. Attend to your studies, speak to your master of you wish. If you don't and would like someone to talk to—I am always open to you. May the Force be with you, Kenobi."

He turned and began to walk away, so Obi-Wan opened the door with a practiced wave of his hand.

"Oh, and Kenobi?"

He turned to catch the barest of sympathetic smiles.

"Today is the first day of Valorum's second term."

Obi-Wan smiled gratefully, bowed slightly, and slipped inside.


	4. Chapter 4

This is Chapter 4, the one I accidentally posted as Chapter 3. If you are reading this, _please_ please please read the REAL Chapter 3; 4 makes more sense this way ;D

That night he lay in his bed, eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling above him as he contemplated the day's events.

After entering his quarters, he had found Qui-Gon waiting for him in the kitchen, a cup of tea— Red—ready and waiting as well. The old master (though not so old, as he would argue, simply "getting on in years") said not a word as he handed his Padawan the mug of tea and sat him down at the table across from his own chair, then waited patiently until words were spoken.

Obi-Wan had pondered what to say. Usually he would at that point tell his master of the vision he had had and then Yoda's thoughts on, but he had stayed silent. At last he had decided on a simple, "I think I should like to retire early tonight."

Qui-Gon had made no reply except to frown in concern and watch the young (maybe not so young anymore?) man leave to his room.

Now Obi-Wan wondered if he should say anything. He had earlier attempted to ask the Force for guidance but had received no answer either way. It was...odd. Before he knew it, he drifted off to sleep—

And jerked awake from a nightmare all-too familiar to him: his fight with Vader on Mustafa. With cold sweat rolling across his skin and the last vestiges of terror limping from his mind he acted without thinking and entered the common room timidly, not really surprised to find his master there meditating on the balcony. When he entered the room Qui-Gon's eyes opened in worry.

"Obi-Wan?"

It was enough. Like a small child Obi-Wan buried himself in his master's open arms, tears and snot soaking the tunic not yet removed from the day's work, sobs causing him to shudder in remembered grief. How long they sat like that he didn't know, but when he eventually pulled back (he didn't want to) Qui-Gon tenderly cleaned Obi-Wan's face with his own sleeve, sapphire eyes gentle with the pained concern of a parent. His eyes never left the distressed storm clouds that were his student's.

When he was done he pulled back, waiting patiently for an explanation.

And Obi-Wan gave it. In the same hushed tone that he had used with Mace, the Stewjon native told his master of his time travelling and of what the two other masters had said. Qui-Gon listened attentively, no sign of his thoughts except for the pensive set of his brow.

Obi-Wan felt drained at the end, as if the baring of his soul so many times had actually torn a piece away with each telling. He slumped forward slightly, all strength gone from him, and in response his master wrapped his strong arms around the Padawan, guiding Obi's head to rest against his chest. He met no resistance, and this more than anything helped prove the young man's words.

"I believe you," he murmured against Obi-Wan's head. "I believe you."

A slight pressure on his head that may have been a kiss, and his sighed, "Thank you."

"Rest, Obi-Wan. You have earned it. I will still be here when you wake up."

As if that was all the assurance he needed Obi-Wan was pulled into the folds of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I know, technically three chapters in one day. I'm amazing, right? Lol, not really. BUT I felt like I owed you guys one (two) for missing yesterday's update and for posting the wrong chapter besides. Some notes of importance: I still need a beta, you just have to pm me; Mondays are my new official update days, unless something happens, in which case I will tell you; also, this is one of my longest chapters so far, and I'm really proud of it. Thank you so much to all the followers of this story! Please R 'n R, and enjoy!

When he woke up it was to find himself curled against the warm side of his master. If this had been his first life then he would have been mortified, but as it was he could only find it in himself to be grateful and relieved; it had not all been a dream.

"How are you feeling, Padawan?"

The rich baritone rumbled through its chest cavity and into Obi's body reminding him of mother felinoid he had seen once, long ago, purring to comfort her kits. This struck him as amusing, and he couldn't help the grin that stole over his features.

"I take it that means better?" Qui-Gon's voice was lightly amused if bewildered at what his Padawan found so funny.

"I think so," said student replied. He opened his eyes and met his master's with a grin. "I was just thinking that your voice reminded me of a mother felinoid soothing her kits, what with how it vibrates through your bones."

Qui-Gon chuckled, further relaxing Obi-Wan. "I shall have to remember that the next time you become too tense."

All of a sudden Obi wanted to cry again, this time for homesickness. Oh, how he had missed this camaraderie with his master, that bond that had been so cruelly severed on Naboo. The father-son relationship they had fought so hard to build that had crumbled so spectacularly upon the elder's burning desire to train the Chosen One. And, quite unexpectedly, Obi-Wan was hit with all the feelings of hurt and betrayal he had long thought released.

"Obi-Wan?"

He sat up and turned his back, wiping away the tears that were falling. "It is nothing. I am just-overwhelmed."

A hand rested between his shoulder blades, and the hurt both intensified and lessened-until he was hit with a thought. _I can change this. I can keep Qui-Gon from making the same mistake_. His heart lightened, and he all but leapt from his master's bed with a smile on his face. "I am fine now, thank you, Master. What is the plan for today?"

For a moment he thought he saw hurt flash across Qui-Gon's face, but it was quickly mollified with the question and sight of a beaming Padawan. "I was thinking that the choice was up to you. There are no missions we should be preparing for, so normally you would be attending your classes instead, but since you've already passed them I'm sure, perhaps you would simply like to stay here with me all day?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "Is there nothing you wanted to do today?"

Qui-Gon grinned sardonically. "I think the rest of the world can wait one day while you settle back into it, young one." Then it was his turn to frown, and he seemed almost hesitant as he asked, "Or...Are you? Young?"

With a start Obi realized he had only relayed the bare minimum to all three masters, sticking to the fact he had time travelled and a few details about them he would never have known otherwise; not once had he divulged any specific events or details of his own life. Now, however, he thought back to his secluded years on Tatooine, mentally tallying up all the years he had been there.

Upon seeing the pensive set of his brow Qui-Gon frowned and said, "If you would rather not think about it than that is alright; I do not require an answer that may be difficult-"

"No, it's fine," he rushed to assure, "it's just that I, well, for a while I kind of stopped counting, and some if my time was lost to...extenuating circumstances _." Three months directly after the Clone Wars and many strewn throughout due to being captured multiple times_ , he added in his mind somewhat sarcastically.

The frown deepened. "How _much_ time?"

Obi-Wan for some reason grew sheepish, as if he was being silently chastised by his master ( _I shouldn't even feel this way because I've been a master for many more years than he was mine_ ), and replied, "Ah, well, I'd estimate around two decades..."

Qui's eyebrows rose, his face falling into his version of 'Oh'-and Obi-Wan would have been a fool to miss the slight horror glinting in the crystal blue eyes, so he rushed on, "So that would make me, not counting the 15 years I am in this reality, somewhere between 53 and 60 years old."

Dead silence.

"...Um, master?"

No reply, just two eyes wide with shock fixed on his face.

A bit more tentatively, "...Qui-Gon?"

The other male's fugue suddenly broke, his next words coming out choked. " _60_?"

"Well, closer to 55, I'm sure."

Finally his master's eyes focused on him completely, expression completely serious. "Obi-Wan, _I'm_ 45."

And finally, after all of it, what he had just said hit home: mentally, if not physically, Obi-Wan Kenobi was an entire decade older than his master- _at least_.

Feeling very, very small he said in a voice that was no more than a tiny, terrified, squeaking rasp, "I think I'd like to stay here today."

He was met with no opposition.

For the majority of the day Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon meditated, trying to reconcile themselves with all they had learned in the last 24 hours. When dinner time rolled around both rose from their respective places and trudged into the kitchen where their meal consisted of the usual teas (Red for Obi-Wan and some home blend for Qui-Gon) and a meal that the younger (older?) Jedi threw together. When he sat down across from Qui-Gon and looked down at his plate he felt a lump form in his throat and an uncomfortable feeling clenched in his gut.

"Are you alright, Obi-Wan?"

He shook his head hesitantly; the food before him was exactly what he had eaten for 20 years on Tatooine while he waited for Luke to come into his Destiny. "I'm sorry," he explained a little raspily pushing his plate a safe distance from him. "It's just-This is all I ate for 20 years before I di-before I ended up here." That was right: he hadn't told anyone that he had died before waking up here. Perhaps it was best to keep that to himself...

Now Qui-Gon gazed at him almost pityingly. "There is no need for apologies. Would you like to go to Dexter's?"

Obi-Wan found he like that idea very much.

Upon arriving back at the temple (now feeling full and as if he hadn't eaten so extravagantly in years-which he really hadn't) he and Qui-Gon ran into Yoda and Mace conversing quietly as they walked down the halls to the sleeping quarters.

"Ah, Master Qui-Gon and Padawan Kenobi," Mace greeted. "We were just discussing you both."

"You were, were you? And may I ask why?"

Mace and Yoda both grew somber expressions, and immediately Qui-Gon grew concerned for the well-being of his Padawan, especially after all that had happened. "Mace? What is it? What were you discussing?"

A shared look between brown and green eyes, and then, "Padawan Kenobi's future in the Order."

Obi-Wan felt his blood run cold though many years of training prevented him from outwardly expressing his insecurities. To the others there was no change in his demeanor at all.

Qui-Gon himself froze in place. "What?" His voice was just as icy as his eyes.

Mace seemed to realize his mistake almost instantly, and his eyes grew wide as he hastened to reassure his friend and said friend's Padawan learner. "No, not like that! I meant to say we were discussing whether he should remain your apprentice-"

"You wish to give him to some other master?!"

"No! Qui-Gon-"

The argument was stopped with a particularly loud tap of a very familiar gimmer stick; the two friends stepped back from where they had faced off moments before. "Ridiculous, this is," Yoda chastised even as he seemed to fight an amused grin. "Over reacting, you are, Master Jinn. Trying to say, Mace is, that perhaps a Knight Kenobi should be."

The frozen feeling morphed into one of unease in Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon was simply stunned. "A Knight? He is barely past his 15th..." He trailed off, his conversation that morning coming once more to the forefront of his mind. He swallowed and shot Obi-Wan a side glance. "Forgive me, Master Yoda," he continued, subdued. "Whatever you think is best."

This garnered him strange looks from Mace and Yoda. "Alright, are you?"

The maverick glanced again at Kenobi, hesitating to say anything.

Obi-Wan came to his rescue. He stepped forward smoothly, face serene and tone calm. "What my master is trying to say is that I am in fact approximately 55 years of age-at least, that is, mentally."

Instead of showing great shock at this revelation the Head Master and Grand Master both hummed thoughtfully and shared a meaningful look. "That _would_ explain the sudden increase of control in your Force signature," Mace commented. When the boy in question simply looked at him questioningly he explained, "Ever since you woke up your mind has been closed off to all probes. Master Yoda noticed a faint bond form in the back of his mind around the same time you woke up on the training salle floor, and after being in the same room as yourself for an extended period he managed to conclude that the bond was a master/apprentice bond-with _you_. However, it is...dormant, perhaps only accessible from your end. I am sure that if Qui-Gon were to check he would find that his own bond with you is not active on your end, too."

Qui-Gon nodded after a moment, his face beginning to express his confusion and concern. "But what does this mean?"

Obi-Wan swallowed dryly but answered "In my past life, in order to fully protect my mind, I established very strong barriers. No one but those I allowed or initiated contact with could gain access to my Force signature or any bonds I may have had. It is possible that this carried over. Until I open myself up along the bonds again they will remain semi-dormant, and even then I have gained much self-control; I can choose whether to let in thought or impressions and can send my own thoughts or impressions without completely opening the bond." He grimaced in memory. "My Padawan and I found it tiresome, but it was very certainly necessary..." Long-past images of infiltration missions with Anakin flitted through his mind, memories of many tedious hours spent sitting close together in cramped, darkened corners or air conduits as they waited for their target or the all-clear from Rex and Cody...

A strange, empty feeling in his chest made itself known accompanied by a slight pressure behind his eyes as he thought of his lost friends. So long it had been...

"Obi-Wan?"

He snapped his head up to look at his master, suddenly aware that his vision was just slightly blurry. "Forgive me," he managed stiffly, blinking away the haze and shaking to clear the longing lodged in his heart. "It's simply that many years have passed since then, and I-well, I have lost many friends in my life."

"See them again, will you not? A fresh start, this is," Yoda reminded him.

At this Obi-Wan realized that there was no reason for him to feel so down; he actually had less time to wait to meet some of his friends than he had lived since their deaths. All melancholy lifted, and he felt his shoulders straighten. "You are right, of course, Master Yoda." He dipped his head in thanks. "You have reminded me that all I have lost can now be regained-and perhaps be made more certain. I now have something more to look forward to." _More than saving my master's life_.

Mace chuckled. "This truly is the strangest thing I have ever encountered," he grinned shaking his head. "A time travelling Padawan? Who isn't even really a Padawan, it turns out." Another chuckle, this time joined in with Obi-Wan's own.

"Trust me, no one is more shocked than I."

"Indeed." After a moment Mace turned serious once more. "This brings us back to what we were primarily discussing. Padawan Kenobi, because you have doubtless passed your trials in your past life it was our thought that, if you agreed, you might be graduated to the level of Jedi Knight."

He thought about it, then shook his head. "As much as I appreciate the offer, and as many benefits as could be gained through this, I do not believe this to be the correct course of action at this time. I have only told you four of my...situation, and I would like to keep it that way. A 15-year-old being raised to a Knight? It is unheard of, and I do not wish to bring evidence of the circumstances to any unfavorable light. What happened to me _is_ the will of the Force, not some Dark trick. No, for now I think I shall remain my master's Padawan and go with him on missions."

"And what of classes?"

A shrug, then a sly grin and blue-green eyes that brightened with mischief. "Who knows: perhaps we shall be gone too often for me to actually attend."

Yoda hummed once more. "Acceptable, this is. Missions, you may go on. Secret, your presence will be when here at the temple you are." He nodded, then began walking away. Mace bowed to them both, and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon responded in kind.

When Mace and Yoda were a considerable distance away Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan. "Come, Obi-Wan. Let us retire for the night."

"That sounds most acceptable, Qui-Gon. Most acceptable indeed."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, everyone! My wifi is sketchy on the best of days, and it shorted last night unexpectedly. As always, R&R with corrections, ideas, or suggestions for a beta! This isn't as good as the last chapter, but I hope you like :) Have a great day!

Obi-Wan had foreseen many troubles early on due to his unique situation, but difficulties adjusting to his body was not one of them. Qui-Gon and he reserved a training salle two days later to get an idea of where exactly he was in his abilities. The Padawan knew that he should at least pose a challenge to the older body of his master, but not even a minute in he encountered a slightly embarrassing difficulty.

Normally Obi-Wan could attack on the same plane as his enemies, being taller with age, but he was reminded quite shockingly that he no longer had that extra height advantage he had been so thankful for at the age of 19 when his last growth spurt came along. He went to attack like normal, preferring a more direct approach thanks to years at war, but too late he realized how much taller Qui-Gon was than him. The master quickly knocked him down and gangly limbs went sprawling spectacularly and with absolutely no finesse.

Angrily Obi shoved to his feet, his mouth screwed down in a scowl.

"Are you alright, Obi-Wan?"

"It's this _kriffing_ body!" he snarled, gesturing to lanky limbs. "I've been a grown man too long for this to feel natural!" Grumbling to himself under his breath Obi-Wan moved to the side of the salle, reactivated his 'saber, and began to move through the katas of the first five lightsaber forms with careful, dedicated, deliberate precision. When he was done he felt a lot more comfortable in his body, and he smiled and shook out his limbs. "That's better," he sighed walking back over to Qui-Gon. "Now, let's try that again."

Even holding back, he fought his master to a standstill.

Obi-Wan decided within the course of the next month that he would not change anything that would directly interfere with his primary goal: saving Qui-Gon Jinn. Some changes could not be helped, such as an increase in high-level missions or the rumors that began to spread throughout the galactic criminal underground about an abnormally wise and powerful Jedi apprentice, but for the most part they were left in peace. He reopened his bond with his master but left the one with Yoda and strove to bring peace to the galaxy. There were, however, some things that weighed heavily on his mind.

Palpatine was Darth Sidious. Should he tell the Jedi? Would that give them extra time, leave the Sith weak and unsuspecting, or would it end disastrously? Should he at least warn the Jedi that there was a Sith? And what about Anakin? Would it be easier to pick the boy up when they did the first time? Obi-Wan needed to ensure that the fall of the Jedi did not come about, at least not as catastrophically, but that was only secondary to his desire to save his master from the hands of Maul. And there was another thing: what if someone else had been sent back in time as well? Chances were, since the Force sought balance, that the other person would be a Sith; what if it was Palpatine? If Obi-Wan alerted the Sith to his presence then no doubt his life would be in grave danger and his mission from the Force would not be accomplished.

It was decided then: Obi-Wan could not warn the Jedi outright of the Sith without endangering them all. He could prepare them though.

The first thing he did, one year after waking up, was tell Qui-Gon, Mace, and Yoda of Anakin.

"He is the Chosen One," he informed them inside Yoda's quarters where they had gathered. "Anakin Skywalker is the one of the prophecy." Once more, just to be understood. "However, due to certain sequences of events his destiny was not fulfilled, at least not by the time I was sent back. I am telling you this because last time things did not go well."

They looked at him, and Mace nodded for him to continue.

"Anakin was my first—and only—Padawan learner. I did my best with him, but, as much as it pains me to admit, there are those who would have done better and perhaps prevented his terrible fate. Everything I tell you about him must be taken seriously when the time comes." He took a deep breath, fortifying himself, then went on, "Anakin was a very kind, loving child. He loved people so much that he Fell for them, his eyes blinded by the desire to save them from pain and suffering. His entire life he was also filled with anger, an anger that was nigh impossible for him to conquer. I was not able to help in this, and our situation certainly did not help that, either."

"Wait, you said that you found him when he was nine years old, and yet he became your apprentice?" Mace questioned.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes. I almost left the Order to train him, but he did become a Padawan. This time around he _must_ be accepted into the Order immediately, no hesitation. Anakin became embittered to the Council because of this, and in the end, this only fueled his hatred and anger. He must be taught the danger of attachments almost immediately, and when he has his first visions—disguised as horrifying dreams—he must be allowed to act on them. We cannot let him fall to the Dark side, for it will be our own undoing. Anakin Skywalker _must_ be trained as a Jedi, for a far worse fate awaits him otherwise."

For the next few minutes they all stared at him thoughtfully until Mace nodded. "Alright, Kenobi; it shall be as you say. The boy Anakin will be trained no matter what."

"Yes," Yoda agreed. "Sense, I do, that imperative this is. However, one question to ask, I have: why tell us now, hmmm?"

"Now was when the Force willed it, Master Yoda."

The green Jedi nodded. After a few thoughtful moments, he turned emerald orbs to blue-green ones. "Any more to tell us, have you?"

Obi-Wan hesitated, then, "Yes. This is almost more than I promised to say, but I feel it is important and must be said." He paused once more, this time because he was afraid of the words about to be uttered. "The Jedi must be diligent. They cannot allow themselves to be blinded by their arrogance and complacency. We cannot allow ourselves to become part of the Senate and its doings; we are Jedi, the keepers of the peace, not the soldiers of the government."

The last came out with conviction, a fire in his eyes that they had not seen before. Here was a man who _knew_ his words were full of the utmost truth, who had seen terrible evil and came back with this wisdom to bare. This was a man whom they should heed.

It was Qui-Gon who spoke next, his baritone quiet but no less penetrating. "We shall remain diligent."

Solemn eyes, too old for such a young face, caught and held those of their master's. Filled with conviction and the righteous determination of those burning with faith and burdened with calling, Obi-Wan had only one last thing to say.

"I will hold you to that."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello once more! I remembered to update - and am very proud of that fact :) Hope your weeks have gone well. Here's the next chapter; hope you enjoy it. Again, still need a beta 'cause I can't get a hold of the couple I've asked. Suggestions for betas or the story are welcome, and I love to hear any kind of feedback. Have a great week!

The years flew by for Obi-Wan Kenobi. He experienced things he never had before and lived through more that he could repeat word for word. There was loss and love, guilt and redemption, but most of all there was hope—hope for a better future. Too soon the time arrived that he had been awaiting for eight long years.

When he and his master received news of their mission to Naboo just months after his 23 Life Day, the copper haired man felt apprehension settle in his chest; he had been training for this mission, adding on to the skills he had already gained through his previous life up till his death for this purpose and this purpose alone. He would not fail.

It went exactly like he remembered it, up to the stop on Tatooine due to a failed engine. This is where the first change occurred.

"Obi-Wan, you stay with ship."

"No."

His master turned to face him, one eyebrow raising in surprise and mild agitation. "Excuse me?"

"Forgive me, Qui-Gon, but I must go with you." / _This is a moment I must change_.\

Qui-Gon heard the thought in his head, studied his apprentice—partner really, as Obi-Wan had had nothing to learn from him for years—and nodded. "Of course." Nothing more was said until arrival in the small village.

Obi-Wan led the way, walking the streets as if he had lived there all his life (20 years surely counted for something), stepping into Watto's shop and looking around with a certain fondness.

He did the talking, speaking in fluent Toydarian with the shop owner much to the alien's pleasure. When Anakin came running in at Watto's call, Obi-Wan's breath hitched and tears stung his eyes. _He is just as I remember him..._ He felt Qui-Gon's concern through their bond but waved it away. He was steeling himself to face his unknowing former apprentice for the rest of his life when familiar sky-blue eyes landed on him and a sandy haired bundle of joyous enthusiasm threw himself into Obi's arms.

"Master Obi-Wan! You came, you came! I knew you would, I just _knew_ it!"

Obi's heart stuttered, shock jolting through him like electricity; slowly he knelt down, hands settling on small shoulders and pulling the boy back so as to fully see his face. "You remember," he whispered. "Force, Ani, you _remember_." He pulled Anakin back into his arms, this time returning the embrace as tears fell freely down his face. When they pulled back once more it was to start laughing in belated relief, each wiping away the tears of the other, love pouring from their Force signatures so strongly that Qui-Gon had to step back. After many moments they stood, hand in hand. "Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan began, his smile the epitome of bright and liberated, "allow me to introduce you to Anakin Skywalker."

The older male was forced to stare in shock at the boy Obi-Wan had claimed to be the Chosen One, the boy of the Prophecy that Qui-Gon had secretly been searching for years.

Watto hovered to his slave's side, eyes wide in wonder. "This is him, Ani? Is this the man in your dreams?"

"Yep!" He looked up at Obi-Wan to explain. "Ever since I can remember I've had dreams about growing up and becoming a great Jedi with you as my master. I tell Watto about each one. And you believe, don't you Watto?"

The Toydarian turned to Kenobi. "Three years ago, I have Ani tested for your midichlorians, and his ees off the charts. I think he must be telling truth, like visions Jedi have. He ees good boy, and now that you are here, I know he ees right. I vill help you, Jedi Kenobi, and in turn you will take boy from here to fulfill his Destiny—to save galaxy."

Obi-Wan was still slightly in shock, but he managed to bow respectfully in thanks to the blue alien. "Thank you, Watto. I will ever be in your debt for this. If you ever require my services I will not hesitate to lend you my aid."

Watto smiled but immediately tried to cover it up good naturedly. "Pah! Just get ready for that pod race Ani tells me he will win. And thees time," he added, unable to conceal his smirk, "thees time I bet on Anakin."

The race also went just as Obi-Wan remembered, except this time he was the one to race out onto the track and lift Anakin onto his shoulders whooping and hollering with joy. When Ani received the reward money he immediately gave all of it to his mother, and then they all left for Watto's shop.

The Toydarian was waiting for them, a smug smile stretching his lips. "Good job, Ani!" he congratulated. "You won thee race, eh? And I won good money, hehe." He studied them for a moment. "How soon are you leaving?"

Obi glanced at Qui-Gon. "As soon as possible, preferably before the suns set."

Watto nodded. "Ees good plan." Silence, and then he regarded Obi-Wan sternly. "You veel take care of Ani, yes?"

"With my life," he swore solemnly.

"Good, good. He ees good boy; I veel be sad to lose him." He addressed the blond, "You just remember you can come back to veesit any time you wish, yeah?"

Ani threw his arms around his old master's waist. "Of course!"

Watto returned the embrace before pulling back and coughing to cover up his tears. "Go," he dismissed, waving his hand towards the door. "Engine ees already at ship. Go home, Ani, with Shmi, before you leave, eh? I leave present weeth your mother for your travel."

Tears shone in Anakin's eyes as he nodded, sparing one last glance for the blue Toydarian before moving to exit the shop for the last time, Obi's guiding hand on his shoulder.

"And Ani?"

Anakin turned back curiously and was met with a fond, sad, yet proud smile. "Remember an old Toydarian, yeah?"

Anakin's smile was honest and peaceful. "I'll never forget you, Watto. Don't worry."

Then they were gone.

The suns beat down on the five companions as they trudged across the sand towards the Nubian ship. Obi-Wan and Anakin walked side by side, slightly apart from the others, speaking in muted tones.

"So, you dreamt about your past life?"

"Yeah. That's the only way I remember it. The only things I know are the things I saw in my dreams—and you were in almost all of them! I remember you used to be my teacher, and I remember some of the things you taught me, like controlling my emotions and trusting the Force, and I remember that we were like brothers!"

Obi smiled, albeit somewhat sadly. "Yes, we were very good friends."

Qui-Gon watched them from where he walked beside Padme, his brow furrowed in thought. It was strange to see two people who should have been strangers converse so familiarly with one another. Their Force signatures also behaved strangely around each other, attracting and repulsing each other in equal parts as if they were complete opposites while still having their fates rest in the other's hands.

It also brought on an odd surge of jealousy from the Jedi Master. It hurt to see his Padawan so close with a boy they had barely even met, speaking in hushed voices as if confiding secrets he should not overhear. Had he not raised this young man? Had he not taught him and learned from him? Comforted him in his trials and stayed by him through the time travel fiasco? Was it not he who loved Obi-Wan as his own son? Was it not he who wanted and fought for the very best for his child?

Qui-Gon shook his head slightly and looked away, his heart aching. It hurt, but he was a Jedi first and foremost. If this was what Obi-Wan was going to choose then he would have to deal with it like he always had, by releasing his emotions into the Force like he had been trained—just not yet; he felt justified in holding on to his feelings for a little longer.

Obi-Wan listened to Anakin describe what he had seen his dreams. He was relieved that the boy did not seem to recall Falling or loving Padme, in fact the former slave didn't even recall anything after a few months right before Geonosis: the start of the Clone Wars. This was good. He did not want Ani to be plagued as he was with those memories and the accompanying guilt.

About half way to the ship Obi found his mind pondering the gift Watto had left for his former slave. Anakin had not told him what it was, preferring instead to wait until the Force said it was time. However, for all the secrecy, Obi-Wan could detect a faint humming in the Force around at least one of the objects wrapped in cloth (new clothes payed for by Watto), but he could not decipher quite what it—or maybe they—was. So deep in thought was he that he did not notice the Darkness drawing closer until it was almost upon them.

"Qui-Gon! Look out!"

He shoved Anakin to the ground right before a blaster bolt zoomed over the boy's head then immediately leapt with the Force over his master's head, blue 'saber drawn mid-air and held defensively before him just in time to catch another shot; he unconsciously scowled.

Maul drew up on his speeder, stopping 10 feet away and slowly dismounting, hand reaching back into black robes and procuring a dreadfully familiar lightsaber to the 23 (63) year old Jedi. Obi-Wan felt his master's surprise when the 'saber ended up being double bladed, but Obi-Wan was already yelling at them to retreat to the ship.

He held them off just long enough for the ship to pick him up much as it had done for Qui-Gon the first time. Just before he jumped back Maul commented, "I see the boy has already begun to inform you of events to come. Interesting that he has chosen to side with the Jedi; my master will be most pleased to learn he was right."

Obi-Wan shoved him back and Force jumped onto the extended ramp pf the ship, stumbling inside and leaning against the wall just as Anakin and Qui-Gon ran in to check on him. They tried to speak to him, but his mind was focused on only one thing:

Sidious remembered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is up! Alright, so just a couple notes: I will be editing the existing chapters as soon as my new beta, FallenHero93, finishes betaing the chapters. Also, as of right now there will not be a chapter next Monday unless I can three chapters finished by then. If all else fails I will have Ch 9 up by next Saturday. Have a great week, and don't forget to R&R! :)

* * *

Obi-Wan felt a growing apprehension coil in his gut as they drew closer to Naboo. His mission was coming to a close.

At the temple things had gone far better than they had the first time. Obi introduced Anakin to the Council, holding Yoda's and Mace's eyes the entire time up until he announced the boy's title of the Chosen One. At this there was a gasp throughout the chamber, and the Grand and Head Masters both straightened in their seats. Yoda and Mace, remembering Obi-Wan's words from so many years before, accepted Anakin for testing almost at once, their decision prompting the others to agree. The boy was excited and warmed by such a welcoming attitude towards him. Obi-Wan smiled his pleasure and told Anakin to wait outside fir him.

When the door closed behind the boy the smile dropped from Obi-Wan's face, and he turned to face the Council; he could feel his Master's concerned gaze on him but ignored it.

"Obi-Wan? Negative emotions I sense from you," Yoda commented, his tone also laced with concern. Mace leaned forward surreptitiously.

"My apologies, Master Yoda."

"What troubles you, young Padawan?" one of the other Council members, Depa Billaba, asked. "I sense from you sorrow, fear, and... guilt?"

Now Qui-Gon's forceful gaze intensified. It took all Obi-Wan's training to keep from flinching. "I do not deny it. It is true that I am conflicted, but there are many conflicting factors. Have you told them?" he asked Mace Windu who nodded.

"That you travelled back through time eight years ago? Yes, Master Windu did indeed tell us this," Council member Yarael Poof replied dryly, "including that such information was given at your bequest. If I may, what prompted you to tell us now?"

"So, you believe him?" Councilor Ki-Adi-Mundi inquired.

"Of course," Depa responded before the ornery Poof could grouch again. "There is plenty of evidence to support your tale."

Obi-Wan nodded. "That is good. As for why now—well, I must admit that it was a hasty decision on my part while we travelled back from Tatooine."

"The Zabrak," Qui-Gon realized.

"Indeed."

"The Dark Force user?" Mace questioned.

"He is a Sith apprentice." A clamor built up in the room, a strange reaction from the otherwise quiet members, until a sharp 'clack' echoed through the room.

"Silence," Yoda ordered. "Continue."

"The Zabrak we encountered on Tatooine is a Sith apprentice called Maul by his master. He was sent to assassinate the Queen of Naboo—and to retrieve Anakin for the Sith. I could not allow this to happen, and so, as my Master informed you, I held him off until the others were safe." _Until my Master and Padawan were safe._ "As we fought he implied that his Master had travelled back through time just as I had and that they had suspected Anakin had as well."

"And has he?"

Obi-Wan looked at Mace, weighing the decision in his mind. _To tell them is to encourage them to use Anakin to learn of the future. It is to ostracize the boy, and to make him nothing more than a tool_. "No. He has not. At least, not that I think."

/ _Obi-Wan?_ \ his master asked through their bond, but once again Obi provided no answer.

"How so," Mace inquired out loud.

"Anakin was always very in tune with the Unifying Force, his visions coming at an early age, though not quite as early as mine. It is possible that he remembers me from dream-like visions he has had in this life."

Mace nodded. "Perhaps."

Yoda spoke up. "Any more to say have you?"

Obi-Wan straightened. "I mentioned diligence before. It is imperative that your guard does not slip now that the Sith have revealed themselves. We cannot let them know we know more than we should—a feat harder than you might think, so be wary—but since they think Anakin 'remembers' more than he does it will be easier to gain some leeway with the enemies."

The Councilors nodded thoughtfully, sharing their thoughts through their Councilors' Bond. After several minutes Yoda, who had never taken his eyes off the younger man standing before them, dismissed them. "Tell all you will you have, Kenobi. Guilt I still sense in you, but earn the right withhold secrets you have. Choose your paths wisely you must. To Naboo you must go; captured the capital the Trade Federation has. With Queen Amidala save her kingdom you must."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan nodded.

"May the Force be with you."

Now, on the ship heading for Naboo, Obi-Wan meditated in his quarters. He could sense that, whatever happened next, some things would be coming to an end. What that meant he was not entirely sure, but he trusted the Force above all else.

Upon arriving things repeated themselves with obnoxious precision, and he found himself wanting to cover his ears; a glance at Anakin revealed that the boy was just as uncomfortable with the "quoting". Then Maul revealed himself.

Obi-Wan was determined to not let the same mistakes happen again, so instead of being the good apprentice and following his Master's lead he leapt forward and engaged.

Maul smirked. "I see the boy has informed you of your Master's— _previous demise_. How fortunate that I can take my revenge for an event that hasn't even occurred yet."

He snarled and shoved him back with his 'saber, barely aware of Qui-Gon's presence beside him, even frantic with concern—for the fight, for Anakin, for him—as Qui was. "It appears your own Master has not left you entirely in the dark, either, _Maul_." A vicious side swing had the Sith Apprentice stumbling back out of reach.

There was a slight pause as the Force users breathed, then Maul looked up directly at Obi-Wan and grinned before pivoting on a dime and shooting off.

"No!"

The two Jedi were in hot pursuit all the way to the catwalks where they re-engaged the enemy. Obi, seeing his opportunity, took Qui-Gon's place so that it was the Master, not the Padawan, who was kicked down to the catwalks below.

Obi-Wan fought hard, his blue blade a blur against ruby, creating in the spaces between a mirage of violet—a blatant mockery, he thought, to the blade Mace Windu would wield in a few years' time. Much to his dismay he found himself being lead towards the melting pit just as easily as they had been the first time around, but there was nothing he could do. He chased the hated Zabrak through the corridor until red ray shields moved into place shutting him off from both his opponent and Qui-Gon.

/ _Wait for me_ \, his Master thought through the Training Bond.

He glanced back to the man who had stood by him through his apprenticeship, intense regret and sorrow shining in bright, dark grey-green eyes. / _I am sorry. I cannot watch you die again._ \ With that he turned back to face the pacing Maul, opening up to the Force and flooding with peace. He knew, then, with a surety brought on by years of prescience, that two men would die that day—and neither one would be Qui-Gon. Somehow, he felt he had always known.

Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi surged forward the moment the ray shield terminated, his 'saber already igniting and crashing into Maul's driving him back until they were in the room with the melting pit; Qui-Gon's cry rang in his ears. He realized as Qui remained stuck behind the last shield that the older man would not be able to defeat Maul if put in the same position Obi-Wan had been the first time, age, agility, and insufficient skill enough to turn the tables in Maul's favor in that circumstance. Due to this Kenobi was forced to make a decision.

The moment the shielding dropped Kenobi Force Pushed Qui-Gon back inside just in time for the shielding to resume.

"No! Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon shouted.

Obi-Wan ignored him, finally letting loose, using the Force to guide his strokes, barraging the Sith from seemingly all sides while slowly gaining ground. "I will not watch my Master die, _Sith_ ," he spat angrily, eyes blue fire. _Not this time._

Blood and sapphire clashed once more before both pulled back, Maul's face a sneer and Obi's contorted with determined rage. Both stabbed forward—and both met their mark.

" _NO!_ "

Obi-Wan twitched his blade cutting a neat line from Maul's two hearts to his groin, then shoved the stunned Zabrak backwards with his foot. As the 'saber staff slid out of the center of his own chest it deactivated, and he collapsed to the cold ground.

"Obi-Wan!"

A familiar presence slammed to its knees beside him, large hands reaching out to cradle him against a quivering chest. It took Obi a moment to realize that the quivering was being caused by crying.

"Oh, my Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon sobbed against his head, tears splashing across paling cheeks and dimming eyes.

"It's alr-right, M-Master," he stammered as numbness crept into his limbs. Pale grey eyes pinched with pain gazed blurrily up at the weathered features of the man he had always thought of as 'father'. "You d-didn't die, so it's all ok-kay."

Another broken sob rattled from Qui-Gon's chest causing Obi-Wan to frown as much as he was able.

"What's wr-rong? Now you c-can train An-ni, just like y-you want-wanted." He noticed belatedly that he was shivering. Why was it so cold?

His Master's chuckle was humorless and grieved. "My dear, foolish Padawan, I never wanted to train anyone but you."

Obi-Wan's vision was going black, his body shutting down, but he could not let go just yet; confusion held him fast. "N-Not the f-first t-t-time. Y-You made m-me prom-mise t' t-train Ani," he slurred. "Y-You were dyin' so I _had_ t' promise." The numbness had taken over, cancelling his need to shiver.

Another sob wracked the large body. Obi-Wan couldn't die, not for him! He couldn't die thinking Qui-Gon had once more forsaken him for the slave boy with potential. "You are my son, Obi-Wan. I can't—" / _I can't lose you!_ \

Obi's face softened into a peaceful smile. / _It's alright, Master; you won't._ \

The Padawan felt the Force steal over him, welcoming him with open arms. Gladly he accepted, ready to enjoy the rest waiting for him. He breathed out one last time—

And breathed in once more on the floor of the East Training Salle on Coruscant.


	9. Chapter 9

This is it! The long-awaited Ch 9 :) Some not-really-quick notes: I am working on editing the first eight chapters, but I am also experiencing a minor crisis in Ch 10, so that may be a problem. Hopefully it'll be smashed out by next Monday, though. Also, I have never seen Groundhog Day, so I have no idea what you guys are talking about, lol. However, I _have_ seen Live, Die, Repeat with Tom Cruise (watch it, it's a good one). For the reader who commented as 'Guest', if you still want to beta for me drop me a PM or email me at eatkinso 5 gmail . com (without the spaces 'cause that's how FFN works, apparently); I'm always happy for more betas. Finally, I need to acknowledge and thank my lovely new beta, Aria Breuer for beta-ing this particular chapter, as well as FallenHero93, fiesa, and for agreeing to help me as well. Special thanks to Eirian Erisdar, too, for giving a few pointers that will really help out as I edit the Second Cycle, even if they're not an official beta (go read her story Silent Song; it's super good). Without further ado: Ch 9.

* * *

The moment he realized he had breathed in, and that the air he breathed in was _not_ the air of the melting pit room on Naboo, Obi-Wan opened his eyes.

All he could register was the ceiling of the Jedi Temple. _What? How am I here? Why am I not dead? I_ _ **know**_ _I died_. Desperate – _frantic_ – for an explanation he reached out to the Force—and encountered Mace Windu's Force signature. Frightened blue-green eyes met concerned brown.

"Are you alright, Padawan Kenobi?"

So badly did he want to shake his head 'no', but Obi-Wan found himself wondering if last time had been a fluke, if the Council believing him was a one-time thing. Instead he replied, "My head hurts."

"Well, your Master has gone to fetch a Healer; they'll be back any moment."

Obi carefully pushed himself into a sitting position, taking stock of himself along the way. The only injury he had was the bump on the back of his head and a slightly upset stomach. He was 15 again, back at the same point in time as the last time, and he still had all of his memories from his other two lives. _Cycles? What do I even call these? How do I differentiate?_ After a quick moment of deliberation, he decided, much to his eternal confusion and heartache, that he had just woken up in his 3rd Cycle. It was just as he reached this decision that Qui-Gon and Healer Ha'ak Tar entered the room at a controlled dash. _Just like last time._

Once again Obi found himself temporarily frozen at the sight of his Master, but this time it was for different reasons. _I died for you,_ he thought, breath caught un his chest. _I just woke up from_ _ **dying in your arms.**_

"Obi-Wan!" the large man cried upon seeing his Padawan awake and sitting. "Obi-Wan, are you alright?" He sank to his knees beside the boy, one hand coming to rest on Obi-Wan's shoulder and the other over the hand supporting his weight on the ground.

Obi-Wan gazed at his Master's face, mind replaying the moments he had only just escaped. Had he been sent back because he had failed in his mission? Was that it? Did the Force want him to finish what he started? Was that his path to peace?

"…Obi-Wan?" Qi-Gon was now gazing at him in unveiled concern, his ocean-blue eyes scanning him as his mind reached through the Training Bond to his apprentice.

Feeling the presence of Qui-Gon beginning to reach out, Obi threw up shields his 15-year-old self had never even _dreamt_ of having.

At meeting such resistance Qui-Gon drew in a sharp breath and pulled back finding that his Padawan had looked away in guilt and shame—but his face, from what Jinn could see, was set in the same stubborn mold that graced him in the mirror each morning. He shared a glance with Mace before turning to Ha'ak Tar and nodding.

The Healer nodded back and focused on Obi-Wan. "Alright, Padawan Kenobi. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"…Three," he murmured without looking up. "And I'm in the East Training Salle in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, and today is the first day of Valorum's second term." Finally, he raised a perfectly blank expression to the Healer's. "I am perfectly fine, Healer Tar." Obi-Wan resisted the urge to flinch at the surprised and slightly disappointed looks leveled at him by both Mace and Qui-Gon Jinn.

"I think I shall be the judge of that," Tar replied as he reached back to feel the bump on Obi-Wan's head. The only problem was that _there was no bump_ to be found—not even a scratch.

"Master Jinn, you _did_ say there was bump, didn't you?"

The Master frowned. "Yes, there is, an uncomfortably large one, too. Councilor Windu can verify."

"There will be no need for that, I'm afraid." When all Tar received was a pair of confused Masters he explained, "Qui-Gon, there _is_ no bump on your Padawan's head."

Obi-Wan, shielded as he was, could feel with perfect clarity the suspicion being directed at him, and it hurt. All he had done was Force Heal the wound in order to escape attention as quickly as possible, but what had it gotten him? Most likely an extended stint in meditation with his Master, or a lecture from Mace or—worse—Yoda. _Most likely all of the above,_ he thought grimly. However, instead of being torn into by any of the surrounding Masters they just shared another look and stood.

"Come, Padawan," Qui-Gon said without expression, face composed in his signature diplomatic mask. "The hour is late, and we should return to our quarters."

He dipped his head in polite respect, wary of further giving up his game. "Yes, Master." He stood and walked silently all the way back to their rooms.

That night he lay awake in bed unable to sleep – to even _think_ of sleep. He had just travelled back in time again and this time had managed to upset his only potential allies within the first 15 minutes. _Force, what an idiot._ He decided that a late-night trip to the Room of a Thousand Fountains would not be remiss, but he had barely made it to the door of his room when he caught the whispers of hushed conversation through the durasteel. With barely a thought he closed his eyes and opened his mind to the Force.

 _There is Qui-Gon,_ he thought, _but no one with him. Which makes sense…because he is sitting at the comm unit._ Another moment of concentration enhanced his hearing.

[ _"… understand I do not,"_ ] Yoda's voice was saying.

 _"_ _Neither do I,"_ Qui-Gon admitted. _"One moment he was confused, even overwhelmed – which is to be expected after just waking up from collapsing – but then he simply… shut down, Master Yoda. It was as if he was replaced by a completely different person. Shields stronger than any Knight's were thrown up the moment I tried to connect with him through the Bond, and a mask to rival my old Master's or mine made him unreadable."_ He hesitated.

[ _"More there is?"_ ]

 _"_ _Yes. Yoda, Obi-Wan, he- he Force Healed his own injury. The act was so subtle that I felt nothing in the Force or his own signature to suggest he had even done such a thing, and Healer Tar admitted that he found no trace of either the injury_ _ **or**_ _any Force manipulation to heal it; it was the work of a well-trained Master."_

[ _"Hmmm. Keep this a secret we should, watch Kenobi we shall. Something I feel is different with you Padawan, but clear the Force is not surrounding him. Unclear his future is. Be careful you must that he does not Fall to the Dark side."_ ]

 _"_ _Yes, Master Yoda."_

The transmission ended leaving Obi-Wan with a sour taste in his mouth. His actions that day had caused the Grand Master of the Order, the Head Master of the Temple, and his own Master to distrust him.

With tears of heartache and loss, reminiscent of the death of his Master in the First Cycle, the not-15-year-old not-Padawan lay back down on his bed. He would not find sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning Qui-Gon emerged from his room to find his Padawan sitting in the meditation pose on the balcony, the Coruscant traffic blocked out with the temporary energy field. The barely-greying sky cast the boy's reddish-brown hair into softer tints of copper, a promise of age to come.

Even from where Qui-Gon was standing he could see the tense set of Obi-Wan's shoulders, the lines of misery that etched their way through his very bones. He found himself simultaneously wondering what could have caused such intense emotion in his 15-year-old apprentice and bitterly believing that whatever secret – or secrets – Obi-Wan was hiding from him was well worth the suffering.

"Up so early, Padawan?" he asked bit coldly.

He watched as Obi-Wan stood slowly and turned to face him, dipping the respectful bow of a Padawan to his Master. "Meditating on my poor behavior, Master," the boy lied smoothly. In fact, if Qui-Gon hadn't been so intimately familiar with the aura and appearance of one truly in meditation he wouldn't have caught the lie; instead he merely narrowed his eyes.

"As you should be. Since you seem to have realized your folly, your remaining punishment will not be so harsh. You will meditate for two hours each morning before breakfast and train for three each night after dinner and your homework for the next week. Does this sound unreasonable?"

Obi-Wan bowed again, face serene and eyes passive blue-grey. "Of course not, my Master. As always your decision is just and fair for all involved."

Qui-Gon did not believe a word coming out of his mouth but chose not to confront the boy. After all, they had a mission coming up, and Force knew that their relationship had been anything but stable since he took Obi-Wan as his Padawan Learner.

This thought, for some reason, sparked a small flame of hope in his chest. _Perhaps he is only fighting his own inner demons,_ he thought turning away and heading to the kitchen to brew a pot of tea. _Obi-Wan may not be lost to us yet._

* * *

Over the next few days Obi-Wan attended his classes as he normally would have, carefully watching and listening to how his fellow students answered the questions and mimicking them so as to keep his greater knowledge hidden. It was hard at first, especially since it wasn't just his knowledge he was trying to keep under wraps but also his presence in the Force and his skills with a lightsaber, the latter being the hardest.

While it was a simple matter to hide his Force signature behind adamantium mental walls, but it was another entirely to fake a lower level of skill with his 'saber. Within three days he found himself standing before Masters Windu, Yoda, Yaddle, Gallia, Mundi, and Billaba in the Council Room with his Master standing behind him beside his 'saber Form teacher, Master Derani.

"Do you know why you are here, Padawan Kenobi?" Mace questioned sternly.

"I do not, Master Windu," he replied, making sure that he spoke and looked like the diplomat he had once been renowned for; he could not afford to let anything slip.

Mace seemed slightly angered by his response but made no show of it except a slight narrowing of his eyes. "You are here because your skills with your 'saber, Padawan, have significantly increased within the last three days. Your instructor Master Derani came to us yesterday afternoon after your class with the concern that you are advancing too quickly. After discreetly watching your class this afternoon we have all here come to the conclusion that Master Derani is correct. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

He studied them for a long moment formulating a response. Finally, "I can truthfully say that I am not taking any illegal supplements to further my skills. Such a leap in my skill can be accounted for the fact that I have overcome an obstacle within myself that allowed me to advance quickly in my training."

"An obstacle?" Depa questioned. "And what might this obstacle be, young Kenobi?"

He gazed directly at her and said solemnly, "I realized what was holding me back from fully utilizing the Force." This, in fact, was true. In the Alpha Cycle that is just what had happened: he had been brought to the realization that his anger and arrogance had kept him from completely opening up to the will of the Force.

He felt the heavy gazes of all in the room as they studied him for deceit, but of course there was none to be found.

After another long moment, wherein he knew the Councilors were communicating, Mace refocused his gaze on Obi-Wan and said, "We believe you, Padawan Kenobi. A close eye will be kept on you in order to track your development, but otherwise you are free to go."

Obi-Wan bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Masters. May the Force be with you." With that he turned and exited the Council room, Masters Qui-Gon and Derani right behind him. Outside in the foyer he turned to face them.

"You will most likely be moved to a higher class," Derani informed him. "There is no point in making you suffer through a class – already advanced for your age already – that you are no longer challenged in." Turning to Qui-Gon he added, "And you should probably get him tested in his academic scores as well. There is every chance that with Kenobi being more attuned to the Force he will advance quickly with his classes. In any case," he continued, looking at them both, "I think I would like to be kept informed of his progress." Master Derani smiled. "You're a bright boy, Padawan. May the Force be with both of you." He nodded at their replies and went off to his classroom to prepare for the next day's classes.

Obi-Wan stood serene under his Master's intense scrutiny. "Did… overcoming your obstacle have anything to do with your collapse in the salle?"

"Yes, Master. I am sorry I did not tell you before, but I was unsure myself as to what had happened. I have made peace with it now."

"Very well." They walked together back to their quarters. When they had almost arrived Qui-Gon asked, "Would you like to spar with me in the morning? We have a mission coming soon, and I would like to know where your new skills are."

"That sounds a great idea, Master," Obi-Wan replied as they stepped inside the door, and, despite his internal grief, even managed a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

_This is an A/N._

Woah, it's been a long time. Over a year, in fact. I'm really sorry about that :( I'm writing this to let you all know that yes, I am alive, and yes, I plan on finishing this story. I was going over reviews a few months ago and realized that there were plenty of problems that needed to be fixed. I also realized that my interpretation of Obi-Wan wasn't as realistic as I had been going for. As a result, I am completely rewriting Time Out of Mind. If you want to know in more detail the changes I'll be making, feel free to PM me. As always, suggestions on content, development, and plot are welcome. Likewise, if there is something you want me to keep, those suggestions are welcome, too. This might take me a little while to do, but I've already finished the first chapter, so there might not be too much of a delay. Thank you to all who have waited patiently for me and my sorry butt to update, and I hope you all like the new version a whole lot better. Till next time! :)


End file.
